onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Huntsman's Wolf
}} The Huntsman's Wolf was the Huntsman's loyal companion. Following the enchantment of the Dark Curse, he became trapped in Storybrooke as a regular wolf who tried to help Graham learn the truth. Biography 'Before the Curse' }}In the Enchanted Forest, a deer is feeding from the floor and hears something, it begins to run but an arrow is soon fired at it and it drops to the floor, dead. The Huntsman, Sheriff Graham's counterpart, approaches the animal, having just killed it, and crouches over it, "You have died so that I may live. Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honorable. I thank you.", the Huntsman tells the beast, crying. The Huntsman places his hand around the arrow in the deer and hears a wolf, he looks up to see one with one normal eye and one red eye, it walks towards him. "Don't worry, boy. You won't go hungry tonight.", the Huntsman promises the wolf, pulling the bloody arrow out of the deer. Late on, the Huntsman and his wolf are walking through the Enchanted Forest, the Huntsman comes across a bar and decides to go in. Inside, the Huntsman and his wolf walk through and sit down, becoming at everyone's eye, "They're letting animals in here now? This isn't a slaughter house.", says a guy at the bar. "Forget him, he might as well be one too, I heard he was raised by him.", says another guy, "He does smell like him.", says the first guy, "Pathetic, I hear he cries over his kills, can you believe that?", asks the second guy. The first guy downs his drink and approaches the Huntsman, "Tell me, Huntsman, what kind of man cries over an animal?", he asks, "An honorable one.", the Huntsman tells him, the guy asks him what he knows about honor, "I have it, they have it, you don't.", the Huntsman explains. "Animals have it?", the guy asks, "They're pure of heart, not selfish, and self-serving, like... people", the Huntsman tells him. The wolf growls madly at this, "You tell him to stop threatening me.", the guy says, "Because, do you know what I do to pets who threaten me?", he asks, drawing his sword at the growling wolf, "I hang them on my wall.", the guy finishes. At this attack, the Huntsman quickly draws his dagger and stabs the guy in the shoulder, he drops to the floor, "He's not a pet.", the Huntsman tells him. The second guy runs at him with a sword but the Huntsman grabs him and smashes his head into a mirror, knocking him unconscious. A third guy approaches the Huntsman with a sword and so he grabs a large shard of the mirror and approaches the guy with it, he backs off. The Huntsman places down the shard and looks at his reflection. The Evil Queen is watching the scene of the Huntsman through her Magic Mirror, "He's perfect.", she mentions, "Bring him to me.", she requests. Her soldiers nod. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }}In Storybrooke, Graham wakes up in Regina's bed, sitting up, shocked, having just dreamt about times from the Enchanted Forest when he was with the wolf. Regina asks him what is wrong, and so the sheriff goes on to explain. He finally decides to go out for a walk. Outside, he approaches his sheriff's car, he drops his keys and crouches down to pick them up, however, before grabbing them, he looks up to see that standing before him is a wolf with one eye that's blood red and the other that's black as night. He backs away, shocked to the core. The wolf soon walks away and a creeped out Graham leans against his car, shaken. Later on, Sheriff Graham runs speedily through the woods of Storybrooke, he stops momentarily when he hears a wolf's howl and decides to follow the noise, still running. Soon, Graham hears another howl and a growl and then sees the wolf running through the forest, Graham follows the wolf and eventually becomes face to face with it. Its red eye and black eye both stare at him, "What do you want?!", Graham exclaims. The wolf stares at him before walking away, Graham gives a whistle and the wolf stops, it walks towards its master and Graham strokes the creature. Suddenly, Graham has another set of flashes, it begins with Snow White, of a knife being drawn on her, he then sees the wolf howling followed by a strange symbol on a roof. Graham snaps out of it only to realize that the wolf is now gone, he looks at the forest around him but there is no sign of the animal. Graham leaves the forest, confused. }}Later, after as Graham tells Emma he doesn't have a heart, the wolf returns. They are both shocked and both of them begin to chase after the wolf as it runs away. Soon, Emma and Graham are chasing the wolf through a graveyard, it stops and looks at them with it's different-colored eyes and Graham stops, Emma does the same. He assures her that it won't hurt them and Emma watches worriedly as it howls. It walks around before trotting off and Graham runs after it, a tuckered out Emma runs after him again. It runs past a mausoleum and Graham and Emma stop at it, the wolf is gone, Graham looks up at the symbol on the roof and sees that it's exactly the same as in Henry's storybook as well as in his flashes. "What is it?", Emma asks, "It's my heart,", Graham says, staring up at the symbol, "It's in there.". Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Animals Category:Unnamed Characters